ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Amon Natsuki
Amon Natsuki''' '''is a fictional character in the fanfic Minkei. Overview Amon is a red-haired young man with a cheerful attitude. He also have a melancholic touch to him which is probably due to the nature of his Shikizoku-power. Despite his sunny smile, Amon is literally a 'bringer of death' and has the ability to suck the life out of anything he is near to. He and Beast Boy became fast friends since they both share the same kind of humor. However he initially did try to keep Beast Boy at a distance to keep his best friend from being killed by his own leaching powers. Even though his powers are very dangerous around his friends, Amon uses it very effectively in battle, destroying his enemies easily with a touch. This is why he is known as the 'Shinigami' or 'God of Death'. Though acknowledging his powers as a Natsuki, Amon is not happy about it, as he longs for a more average life. Natsuki is also the former host to the Heart of Chimera, a powerful item of the Maryudo which allows its user to become a conduit of the Ki of the World. When Shido Fuyuki is possessed by Kabuto and goes on a frenzied rampage, after his spirit is driven away, leaving Shidou unconscious and possibly dead. Natsuki sacrifices his own life by transferring his life force and the Heart of the Chimera into Shido, its new host, who, from that point on is capable of using the superhuman strength and speed it grants its user. Then, Natsuki simply vanishes leaving nothing behind but his clothes. Though he left before Beast Boy could say goodbye, Ranma used the dream sleep incense to give him the chance to dream of a formal farewell. Amon told Beast Boy that he is happy that he could stop taking the life of others as well as help someone important regain a chance to live, which he refers to as 'The person who chases two rabbits won't catch one rabbit' and is corrected by the crying Beast Boy as 'Two birds with one stone'. Abilities He is an adept fighter who moves quickly and swiftly, enabling him to keep his grounds against experts in close-range fighting. Natsuki's Shikizoku ability is the power of 'Death', meaning he can drain lifeforce automatically or at will. It’s also the reason why as a child he never had many friends because it was dangerous staying close to him. His leg was once injured while playing as a kid. Upon stumbling into a field of flowers, everything in a small circle around him immediately withered in order to heal the wound on his leg. Once in the middle of a battlefield, he was surrounded by ragged and rotted corpses. He is able to wither and destroy everyhing it touches with his ki, as if life itself was taken from it. Natsuki showed that he can actively drain life force by touching something living or passively - and automatically - when his body is injured. Natsuki is also the former host to the Heart of Chimera, a powerful item of the Maryudo which allows its user to become a conduit of The Red. When Shido Fuyuki is possessed by Kabuto and goes on a frenzied rampage, after his spirit is driven away, leaving Shidou unconscious and possibly dead. Natsuki sacrifices his own life by transferring his life force and the Heart of the Chimera into Shido, its new host, who, from that point on is capable of using the superhuman strength and speed it grants its user. Then, Natsuki simply vanishes leaving nothing behind but his clothes. Trivia Amon has a history with Bernhard Baker which is where he gained the nick name Red Mask Category:Natsuki